Tiara Collection
by SammieBelle
Summary: Kid!Kurtofsky. Dave is enamored when he meets a young beauty queen/king.
1. Chapter 1

"And our 1999 Ultimate Grand Supreme is...Contestant number sixteen, Kurt!"

Six-year-old Kurt Hummel jumped up from his mother's lap and bolted to the stage at the front of the hotel conference room. The glittering crown matched the rhinestone trim on his jacket. He flashed a blinding smile at the cheering audience as he received a sash, trophy and five hundred dollars to go with his latest tiara.

"Congratulations, Kurt!" the bleach-blonde pageant director exclaimed, her unnaturally white teeth gleaming at him.

Both his parents were on their feet, Burt shouting, "That's my boy!". It was unheard of for a boy to out-glam all the girls at a pageant, but Kurt always brought the judges to tears with his angelic singing voice. Davey watched, confused, as the boy's parents embraced him. "A boy won first place?" he asked his Aunt Sharon, who was busy comforting his younger cousin Ariel. The four-year-old brunette had only won Queen of her age division, earning her a crown much smaller than Kurt's.

"Yeah...Kurt wins these things about half the time" Aunt Sharon replied distractedly. Ariel whined at her mother, her tears messing up her heavily applied makeup. "There, there, sweetie. Those silly judges, if they don't pick Kurt, it's some cookie-cutter blonde. You did awesome up there, Ariel." She patted her daughter on the back. "Come on, do you want McDonald's? Let's get McDonald's."

At the mention of his favourite restaurant, Davey followed his Aunt and cousin out of the conference room. His eyes followed the winning boy as he, too, made his way into the lobby. His parents looked so proud, clutching his prizes.

"Davey, Ariel? Should we go congratulate Kurt?" Aunt Sharon asked them, noticing her nephew's gaze. "Let's go say 'good job', okay?" She led them over to the Hummel family.

"G-good job" Ariel stammered at Kurt with a sniff.

"Aww, thank you, beautiful!" Kurt replied, handing her a tissue. "You did really good. I bet you'll win next year!" Ariel brightened at this, and posed for a picture with the pageant superstar.

Davey stepped forward next, eyeing the skinny boy warily. Kurt smiled at him, his long lashes fluttering and his cheeks turning pink. He must be wearing makeup, Dave thought. Weren't guys not supposed to wear makeup? But gosh, he did have pretty eyes. And a pretty smile...

"Hi!" Kurt extended his hand. "Are you Ariel's brother?"

"I...I'm her cousin. Dave" Davey replied, trying not to stare right at Kurt's light blue eyes. He shook the other boy's hand uncertainly, not used to such a formal greeting.

Kurt's smile widened. "So nice of you to support her!"

Davey couldn't help but return the smile. "You, um...you were really great up there. Great singing."

"Thank you, Dave!" Kurt enthused, throwing his arms around the other boy. Dave stiffened at the close contact, but patted Kurt on the back.

The slimmer boy pulled back after a moment and looked over his shoulder at his happy but tired parents. "I gotta go" he said, sounding almost sad about it. Davey, Ariel and Aunt Sharon waved at the Hummels as they got into the elevator.

As Davey ate his Happy Meal later that day, he wondered if he'd ever see the boy with the pretty eyes again. Suddenly, accompanying Ariel to her pageants didn't seem so boring anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, give that back! It's mine!"

Davey turned towards the source of the familiar voice sounding distressed. His feet were moving forward as soon as he realized who it was, football game forgotten.

Two third-grade boys were tossing a glittering tiara back and forth, while Kurt tried desperately to get it back.

"Give it back, you Neanderthals!" Kurt shouted angrily, but he was too short and not quick enough for the bigger, older boys. Davey didn't know what that big word meant, but it must be something really bad.

"Shut up, Fairy Boy!" one of the boys laughed, tossing the crown to his friend.

"HEY!" Davey shouted as he ran over. "Give him back his crown!"

Kurt looked up at the familiar voice. Davey had come to a couple more pageants he'd competed in over the summer, always cheering for both Kurt and Ariel.

"Eeeew" one of the boys sneered at Davey. "Is Davey your boyfriend, fairy?"

"I said, give him back his crown!" Dave roared, grabbing the tiara, and then Kurt's hand, and running away. When they were behind the playground, he placed the crown back on Kurt's head.

"Thank you, Davey!" Kurt enthused, hugging his friend tightly. "You're like a brave knight!"

Davey felt his cheeks turn warm. "They're stupid" he muttered. "They're just jealous they don't have a crown. But why'd you bring it to school, Kurt? Won't it get wrecked?"

Kurt sighed. "I hoped it wouldn't. It's just, I wanted to show Mercy and Tina..."

"Maybe you should leave your crowns at home" Davey suggested. "Just so nothing happens to them."

"That's probably a good idea" Kurt agreed. "But thanks for protecting me." He smiled at Dave, his pretty eyes blinking softly. Davey had come to realize that Kurt was just as pretty without the makeup he wore for pageants. "Do you wanna come over and see all my crowns, Davey?" Kurt asked.

Dave couldn't help but smile back. "Sure."

"And I won this at Universal Royalty" Kurt said, trying on a masculine, king-style crown. "I'm only allowed to win boy crowns at some of them."

"You look good in all your crowns" Davey blurted out, a little dazed by the way Kurt's eyes sparkled brighter than any of the rhinestones.

Kurt grinned at Davey. "Thank you" he said softly. "You're so much nicer than those Neanderthals at school."

"What does that word mean?" Davey asked.

"Neanderthal?" Kurt repeated. "My mommy taught me that word. It means a big, dumb, mean boy. Or girl, I suppose."

"But I'm not a...nee-ander-thal, right?" Davey questioned.

Kurt giggled and shook his head quickly. "Oh, no! You're a brave knight, remember?" He picked up the "boy crown" and held it out to Davey. "In fact, I think you should be king."

Davey let Kurt place the crown on his head. "Do you want to be...queen? Can boys be queens?" he asked.

"We can be anything we want!" Kurt replied excitedly. "You may choose a crown for me, King."

Davey picked up the tallest tiara and placed it on Kurt's head. "Queen Kurt of Lima!" he proclaimed, and both boys giggled.

"Here" Kurt said, grabbing two scepters from where they lay next to his tiara collection. He handed one to Davey, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his full-length mirror.

They made an impressive pair, King and Queen, arms linked and smiles bright.


End file.
